User blog:Angel Emfrbl/And yet more Yugioh 2010...
Sorry,but its my longest on going game I've touched recently and I'm determined to finish it 100%. So at last I gave up and looked at a walkthough on how to get tag partners. Its slightly different to 2009, you just have to beat them in a tag 3x, with the exception of a few like Akiza. Incidentally, I swapped her out as my partner for a more compatible (but weaker) one and we seem to be doing fine right now. Akiza carried me off the beginners mark and I was able to get more partners, as well as beat some of the foes in the tag world championships, but she just kept doing unhelpful stunts while dueling. Black Garden was annoying to hell and only helped us win once in the whole time we dueled together. And most of the victories came from my side, not hers. A lot of the time we lost, it was her fault, she kinda tributed something which was protecting us to get something stronger out... Only to loose it instantly. Or she doesn't bother laying everything in her hand down, even if she can use it (and we needed it). I also started unlocking the structure decks to get more cards in a hurry. I'm over 80% from doing it out of all the cards and there is something like 8 packs left to unlock. I'm so close its stupid. Duel viewing mode is now open since I passed the 80% mark, I can now do stuff like watch Fortune Lady Light beat up herself. Okay its meant to be to plan how to tackle certain duelists in the World championship. Meanwhile I'm working my way up the tag partners, I'm onto Bolt and his partner now. Then its Luna and Leo, then finally Crow and Yusei, or the other way round I can't remember which pair is stronger. With most of the in-game NPC's beaten, there is not much else to do. I did however, inlock a pack a few days ago after beating 3x turbo duels against Akiza and 3 duels against Luna. Luna was hard, her deck heals you to hurt you (thanks to "Bad Reaction to Simochi) and I ended up creating a deck that did heal and instant damage to her to beat her. It was actually hit or miss though even then on whose deck took the other out. Leo's next to beat, haven't figured him out. He'll likely throw up another pack when I beat him. The pack I unlocked was again 30% completed from previous unlocks... But it gave yet more ally of justice cards, dragunity cards, fabled cards, Jurrac cards, R-Genex cards, Worm cards and naturia cards. So yeah, focusing on structure decks and got the basic 5D starter deck unlocked. I've already unlock 5 from a while back. There are two people in the game you can play structure decks with, but only one unlocks. I beat the other one to get the all starred trying to win 3 times to unlock a pack, but I didn't beat the right one to get them unlocked. :-/ Category:Blog posts